Worst Case Scenario (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: An Unthinkable Appearance *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win all Charge Impacts! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 100000 *Enemy Team HP: 56,700 *Previous: We're Just Fine! *Next: Joining Forces, A Speedy Showdown! Enemies *Frieza (Final Form) Dialogue Intro *You: Hey, we're doing it! *Note: Yeah! Now let's finish it! *Mecha Frieza: Accursed children! *King Cold: Inconceivable! We're the strongest clan in space! *You: It's called teamwork! You should take notes! *Note: Say hello to the scrapheap, Frieza! *King Cold: That's our spaceship! *You: I have a bad feeling about this. *Note: Things are taking a turn for the worst. More enemies are the last thing we need! *Frieza: Odd. I'm not picking up any trace of Zarbon or Dodoria. *Frieza:'' I ordered them to go ahead of us and search for the Dragon Balls.'' *Captain Ginyu: My lord, readings indicate zero scouters in the vicinity. *Captain Ginyu: Though regrettable, I must conclude they either deserted... or perished. *Friez''a: Whatever the case, someone down there is foolish enough to oppose me. And I find that irksome to no end.'' *You: Another Frieza. *Note: Right when we had this one cornered... Is this also because of the anomaly? *Frieza: Oh? You certainly look familiar. And is that... dear old dad? *Mecha Frieza: What in space...? *Mecha Frieza: Something tells me the similarities aren't merely superficial. *Frieza: Indeed. Could it be we're...? *Mecha Frieza: Indeed. Both Frieza. *Frieza: But if you are me, explain the silver. I'm an emperor, not an automaton. *Mecha Frieza: Though I am loath to say it, this is the handiwork of the Super Saiyan. *Frieza: Super Saiyan? Then the legend is true? *Mecha Frieza: Painfully so. A primate by the name of Goku left me in this state... A sin for which he will PAY. DEARLY. *Frieza: I see. Though I find the very premise of losing to a Saiyan sickening... *Frieza: ...your appetite to raze their kind from existence is evidence enough. You are me. *Frieza: Very well, then. I will assist your--MY--vengeance. *Mecha Frieza: I am eternally grateful. And with you being me, there is the added perk of... unquestionable loyalty. Heh, heh, heh. *Frieza: Oh, hee, hee, hee. *Frieza/Mecha Frieza: WA, HA, HA, HA, HA! *Note: Frieza's formed an alliance with Frieza. *You: It's like we're living a nightmare... except it's real! *Frieza: Well? Are these scruffy imps here Super Saiyans? *Mecha Frieza: No. Just flies who came to annoy me. *Frieza: Then, by all means, let us swat them dead. *You: Nrgh! *Note: It's game over. *???: No, not yet! *Froze: Thank the devs! Just in time. *You: Froze! Kagyu! *Note:'' I see you managed to get the hang of your Switch, Kagyu.'' *Kagyu: Yep! Now I'm one of the Heroes! *Great Saiyaman 3: Apologies for the wait, you two. *Great Saiyaman 3: We had a setback. Froze and Kagyu rematerialized in the wrong spot, likely due to the anomaly. *You: Late or not, we're glad you came. Now we can turn the tables! *Kagyu: You said it! You guys rescued me. It's only fair I return the favor. *Mecha Frieza: It matters not how many moths gather before the fire. *Frieza: They will burn all the same. However... *Frieza: ...I admit this will be somewhat of a chore. *Captain Ginyu: If you would be so gracious, my lord, please allow the Ginyu Force to aid in their annihilation. *Frieza: A splendid idea. Let us even the odds... *Mecha Frieza: And make this bout a team battle, yes! My devilish wit strikes again! I'm glad I thought of it. *Frieza: Enter... the Frieza Alliance Army! *You: Uh, that sounds really, really scary. *Kagyu: Scary, yes. But not invincible! We just have to work together! *You: You're right. Let;'s show them team play they'll never forget! *Frieza: Oh, I think we'll be showing you, my ill-fated friends. *Frieza: Villains, to me! Let us demonstrate the terror of OUR team! Outro *Frieza: Heh, heh, heh. Now things are getting interesting! *Captain Ginyu: P-Preposterous! The entire Ginyu Force has been reduced... to just me?! *Captain Ginyu: How are we supposed to strike our glorious fighting poses now?! This is an unforgivable offense! *You: Well, it sure wasn't easy, but we thinned their numbers. *Kagyu: We're in the final stretch. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)